


Clashing Natures

by Nopholom



Series: Fox Blood (Kumiho and Vampire) [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Biting, Blood Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Goody is innately flirtatious and it drives Billy wild with jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Curls of Smoke, set much MUCH later, closer to our time than theirs.
> 
> Tentatively calling Smoke-verse Fox Blood because I can't think of anything better.
> 
> A nonny asked me "Do either one of them have a jealousy streak? Or is it more of a "We're old as hell and we know who we're coming home to in the end" sort of deal?"

Billy had a fierce jealous streak when it came to Goody, he couldn’t help it, he had spent over a century _with_ him, surviving off of his heart, had partaken in his very _soul_ , of course he was bound to grow possessive of it, of him. It was made infinitely worse by the fact that Goody was a flirt, he couldn’t help himself, it was in the way he spoke, the way his hands moved when he talked, the way he looked like he was falling in love with just about everyone he spoke to, Billy _hated_ it.

He could feel it burning inside him like a corruption, spreading through his chest and choking him, bitter jealousy raising his hackles as Goody mingled; they were at a barbecue, a _barbecue_ , they had moved to a rural cabin in the middle of nowhere and the locals still managed to track them down and invite them to a goddamned barbecue.

He didn’t mind _that_ , he wasn’t averse to people, it was just so different to how things used to be, a gaggle of women had shown up on their doorstep and offered them baked goods—none of which Goody could partake—inviting him to meet the rest of the locals and suggesting a barbecue on Saturday evening. Goody had accepted of course, a social creature to the bitter end, and Billy had supposed he should attend too, if only because he couldn’t stand being completely alone somewhere new.

The locals were nice, Louisiana fair, they welcomed Goody back as if they knew him and asked Billy if it was his first time coming to Louisiana, it wasn’t, but it had been a while. He had grown quickly distracted, Goody had opted to make the rounds, earning himself a following of women old and young alike, hanging off his every word and cursive gesture as he wove tall tales of a land he only knew through Billy’s quiet admissions as they curled up together at night.

“Sorry?” The man beside Billy had asked him a question but he hadn’t been listening, too distracted by a hand on Goody’s arm,

“How long have you two known each other?” the man repeated, Billy was sure his name was Jim, or was the balding man Jim?

“Uh… a lifetime really… too long,” he chuckled as he trailed off, the others laughing around him,

“We’ve all got one of those friends, I’ve known Jim here for forty years now,” the one he’d thought was Jim said, nudging his balding friend, the actual Jim,

“Yessiree, not a day goes by I don’t wish I’d sat somewhere else in that class,” Jim laughed and Billy had to smile too,

“If you’ll excuse me a moment, I’m _starving_ ,” he dismissed quietly and crossed over to where Goody stood talking, taking him by the crook of the elbow and leaning into his ear, “ _I’m going to fuck you so hard when we leave the only thing you’ll remember is **my** name,_ ” he hissed, watching for a moment as Goody processed the hurried whisper of Korean and began to flounder mid-sentence, then he left to fetch a burger, smirking as Goody stumbled through an apology as he forgot what he was talking about.

He returned to the lads and sat down this time, spreading out comfortably and casting the occasional glance over at Goody, who was looking back at him more often than not, eyes seeming to glow in the low light of the little lanterns spotted around the large garden, Billy could see the lust there, cocking an eyebrow innocently as he sipped at a beer.

 

\--

 

Goody was charmed by the locals, had missed the Louisiana drawl and the friendliness they held for their own and those around them, even if it had all changed in the decades since he’d last been there. Everyone he spoke to was pleasant, they all took in his stories with enthusiasm and he knew for a fact that some of the women had taken a shine to him, though he half wondered if maybe the ladies considered him “one of them”, as the men all seemed to gravitate around Billy and his inscrutable yet sullen aura. He was certain he’d figure that one out over time, but for now, he was just relieved that people were starting to leave, Billy had been eye-fucking him all night, and after what he’d said earlier, _god damn_ , he couldn’t wait to get his ass home and slicked open.

“Shall we?” he asked as he approached where Billy sat with a beer in hand, he’d been drinking himself, but couldn’t stomach much of it without blood, Billy seemed fine though,

“Sure,” he nodded,

“It was nice meeting everyone, we’ll have to do this again some time,” Goody smiled as he and Billy stood and took turns in shaking hands with the various men of the group, everyone seemed to agree and they were guided out front and bid a goodnight.

Goody walked ahead of Billy, heading towards the woods and opting for the scenic yet shorter route, Billy didn’t seem to mind, trailing behind him without a word, “Well, that was pleasant,” he noted as the light of the house faded into the distance behind them, glancing back at it one last time and realising he was alone, “Billy?” he called out, looking around, jumping out of his skin when his 360 ended with Billy mere inches from his face, “Fuck _me_ Billy, you scared me,” he startled before laughing,

“I plan to,” Billy smirked, Goody opening his mouth to say something but Billy cut him off, mouth fastening over his and kissing him hungrily. Billy shoved him backward, he collided with a tree with a thud, briefly disoriented but losing himself in the kiss, grabbing Billy’s arms and digging his fingers in deep, securing the aggression between them, kissing as good as he got. He moaned into Billy’s mouth when a thigh pressed between his legs and pushed up against his cock, he felt himself stiffen and jerked his hips a little, rubbing down on Billy’s thigh.

Billy’s words from earlier drifted through his head and he moaned again, pushing Billy back with a shove, turning his body and bracing his shoulder against the tree so he could hastily unfasten and push his jeans and boxers down past his knees, presenting himself. He hissed with pleasure when Billy dropped to his knees and licked a wet stripe from balls to asshole, tonguing his hole with quick fervent jabs before withdrawing and pushing two fingers in down to the knuckle. It hurt, but they’d done this enough that the pain made his cock twitch reactively, so familiar with one another that they knew how far they could push, and Billy did just that, twisting his fingers as he fucked them roughly into Goody’s hole, a delicious punishment for what Goody couldn’t even control.

“Ohhhh fuck Billy…” he shivered as he said it, cheek grating on rough bark as he clung to the tree for dear life, as much as he couldn’t control his ardent nature, this kind of thing made him _really_ not want to. He pushed back at Billy as he withdrew his fingers, letting out a disappointed little mewl before Billy spat on his fingers and fucked three deep into him this time, making him cry out in pleasure; Goody had no idea how far from the house they were, but Billy didn’t seem to care, curling his fingers as he withdrew them, standing up and spit slicking his cock with one hand, the other cradling Goody’s hip and guiding them together, pushing slowly into him at long last.

“Fuck… shit… S’good…” Goody cursed, biting his lip and scratching deep furrows into the bark of the tree as he physically tensed up, “God…” he whimpered as Billy slowly bottomed out, both hands now on Goody’s hips. “C’mon cher say some—aah!” Billy moved as Goody spoke, a quick snap back and forth that seated him deep inside Goody’s stretched hole, cutting him off with a burst of pleasure that singed his nerves like wild-fire.

“ _Mine_ ,” Billy hissed and withdrew again, starting to fuck Goody hard and fast, drawing out perfect little stuttered moans from his lover, it was hard for Goody to think with his cock so hard and Billy fucking him like an animal, but _God_ he loved it when Billy got jealous. He grinned and clung harder to the tree, all but embracing it as he pushed himself back against Billy’s thrusts, trying to take him deeper and deeper, losing himself to base instinct and moaning outright now, unashamed and uncaring who heard. He arched his back and cracked his eyes open as Billy fucked him, bleary vision focussing and adjusting with supernatural speed, the entire world in unearthly clarity, so crisp and pure that it seemed almost a sin to be enjoying it this way.

“Billy,” he panted as his shoulder roughed against the tree with each thrust, “Oh god harder,” he begged, Billy obliging him, pushing him almost flush to the tree now, curling his arms around Goody’s chest and slipping them inside his shirt. Goody knew what was coming next, could feel the burning heat of Billy’s slipping control, the trembling of fingers against his chest as nails grew hard and black, their pointed tips digging into his skin. He sighed softly as blood welled up against Billy’s fingertips, heard Billy suck in a sharp breath through his nose, knew the smell was driving him feral. He was beginning to slip himself, burning his cheek against harsh wood as he rocked against Billy desperately, his cock soon twitching as he laid claim to the tree with ropes of sticky come. Billy finally let out his own moan, almost a snarl as he sank sharp teeth into the joint between Goody’s neck and shoulder, vibrating with his own orgasm as Goody’s cold insides clenched around him, milking him of everything he was worth.

 

Goody sagged further against the tree when Billy finally slowed his thrusts and withdrew, hot seed trickling in his wake; he couldn’t suppress a smile as he reached behind himself to scoop the fluid on two fingers, turning to Billy as he pushed them into his mouth. The taste of Billy’s seed was bitter but sweet somehow, not quite like blood, but he loved it, sucking his fingers clean and keeping their eyes locked, losing himself in the dangerous flicker between near-black and glowing yellow. He took Billy in fully then, sweat glistened on his skin, the air seemed to waver around him as if through desert heat, and even stood with his cock hanging limp from his pants he was a glorious sight. He smiled as he withdrew the fingers from his mouth with a wet sound, licking his lips appreciatively,

“Disappointing…” he murmured, forcing his expression to something more sombre, he could see Billy rise to the bait as the air whorled around him, eyes darkening as he narrowed them, “it’s a word, one of _many_ I can recall…” he shrugged innocently, making the mistake of taking his eyes off of Billy for a split second. The next thing he knew Billy had stomped on the tangle of clothes between his ankles and shoved him into the leaf scattered ground with a whump and a girlish shriek of surprise. “Fuck,” Goody laughed as Billy went full haul and dragged his shirt off over his head, shoving his jeans down and off with his boots in tow, _commando again_ , Goody thought with a smirk, pulling his own t-shirt off, damp in spots where he’d bled through it. Billy pulled at Goody’s boots and jeans, dragging Goody a foot through the dirt before he managed to drag them off and descend on him like an animal.

He shoved Goody deep into the bed of leaves, settling between his quickly spread thighs and kissing his throat, Goody was laughing, not with mirth but with pleasure, honestly so taken aback and thrilled that he couldn’t really suppress the noise. Goody curled his legs around Billy’s hips and drew him in close, rubbing against him as Billy kissed and bit at his flesh, desperate to have Billy push his cock into his come slick hole.

“C’mon Billy fuck me,” he sobbed as Billy broke flesh with his teeth, leaving mirrored crescents of bloody punctures above and below his collar bone, Billy looked up at him through his lashes, lapping at the blood as he slid a hand between them and drove his fingers into the contrast of still-hot come and Goody’s cool insides. Goody cried out and tangled his fingers in Billy’s hair, pulling the cord loose and enveloping his hands in ebony, dragging his dangerous mouth away from his chest and meeting his gaze. “ _I need you_ ,” he whispered and Billy shifted further up his body, Goody bending to keep those fingers deep inside him, the heat of them had him shivering, everything about Billy had him shivering, the smell of blood rushing beneath his skin, the lust in his eyes, _“_ God you’re _perfect_ ,” he moaned. Billy rolled his eyes briefly before presenting his throat, fucking Goody a little more gently as he gave into his hunger and sank his teeth into Billy’s deliciously hot skin; he drank deep and slowly, caressing Billy’s skin with his tongue as hot blood gushed into his mouth and filled him with warmth. He keened against Billy’s throat as fingers continued to torture his insides, spreading sticky seed as he convulsed around them, his cock hardening and flushing as humanity wept into him with each drag of life he took from Billy.

 

He eased his teeth from healing skin and panted as his lungs came to life within his chest, euphoria washing over him,

“You’re so beautiful like this…” Billy whispered as he rubbed his cock against the underside of Goody’s, eyes smouldering with love and lust,

“Shut up an’ fuck me cher,” Goody let out shakily, knowing the pain of death would begin to wash over him again soon, wanting Billy deep inside him before it did. Billy let out a huff of a laugh and withdrew his fingers, shifting to line himself up with Goody’s hole and push in to the root in one movement, drawing a sinful cry of pleasure from Goody, one that might’ve been too loud this time. It didn’t matter, they moved quickly, rutting together in ecstasy on the dirt floor, fucking hard and fast and unbearably loud, oversensitive and desperate for more, more, _more_ , consuming one another. Goody felt like Billy would have torn his heart out of his chest then and there given half the chance, but Billy resisted, hunching into him and slamming their bodies together, claws digging deep furrows into the dirt beneath them, Goody clinging to him like his life depended on it.

“Oh shit, shit, shit I’m gonna come, please,” Goody moaned, “Fill me, I need you, all of you, ah God!” he cried out, arching up against Billy as he shot between them, shaking and breaking as his humanity shuddered out of him in painful waves. Billy came with a soft grunt of Goody’s name, flooding his insides once more and half-sagging on top of him until his eyes widened and he pushed himself up, cocking his head.

“Shit,” he whispered, “Goody c’mon, someone’s coming,” he rushed as he withdrew from his lover, Goody sluggishly moving to sit up, come pooling beneath him,

“Huh?”

“Who’s out there?” a voice, distant but growing closer, a dim beam of light sweeping in the trees they’d passed to get here. They were up like a shot, grabbing their things and running naked through the woods as someone shouted after them about ‘damned horny teenagers’, laughing outright when they felt safe enough. They clung to one another as they slowed to a walk, touching and kissing as they laughed at their predicament, untangling for long enough to pull their jeans and boots on; Goody seemed to hesitate as they started walking again but soon slipped an arm easily around Billy’s shoulders, drawing him in for a kiss and struggling not to chuckle against his mouth.

“What?” Billy hummed against his mouth, clearly not in on the joke as they staggered a stone’s throw away from their house, Goody looked at him like he was about to bust a gut, leaning in close and struggling not to crack a smile and laugh as he spoke,

“I’ve lost my _shoe_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that a lot of Billy's jealousy is food-possession oriented, his baser side has laid a claim to Goody through feeding off of him consistently, Billy KNOWS Goody would never stray, but he can't help that curl of jealousy in his gut. Goody is not a jealous type though, not this one, and if Billy ever were to humour the idea of being with someone else, it isn't likely Goody would stop him, even after all the time they've been together... ouch.


End file.
